John "Doc" Derrick
Tombstone, Arizona | music = "Gimme Shelter" by The Rolling Stones | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = | finisher = "Huckleberry Special" | affiliation = None | typen=2 | type1=LPW | type2=LPW2 |winpct=255 |wins=0 |losses=0 | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Technical | will = | wont = | trainer = | handler = | debut = FMW 1.1 (October 9, 2006) | record = 0-0 | championships = | accomplishments = FMW World Champion FMW Ultraviolent Champion | retired = }} John "Doc" Derrick is an American professional e-wrestler. He currently wrestles on the Anarchy brand of Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), where he is a former FMW World Heavyweight Champion and FMW Ultraviolent Champion. Although having never competed in an LPW ring, Derrick is the de facto mentor of D. Hammond Samuels, though neither man would admit it. Although Derrick is considered a fan favorite, many critics blaim Derrick for creating one of LPW's most vile, yet successful competitors. Biography If there is one word to describe John Derrick, it would be contradiction. His entire existence is rife with them, he’s an unabashed womanizer, yet he retains a since of chivalry; he drinks like a fish yet never seems to be drunk; he adheres to an ambiguous code of honor, yet will not turn down an opportunity he sees as lucrative; he gambles with every dime yet doesn’t hesitate to lend money to a worthy cause (or a round of drinks). His grey area philosophy isolates him from the divisive FMW locker-room, and he seems like he wouldn’t have it any other way. He is quoted saying his motivation consisted of; "I just decided to go back to the things that I truly loved, gambling, women, cards, fighting, women, drinking and women." The de facto mentor of the vicious D. Hammond Samuels (though neither man would admit it), he is a force to be reckoned with in ring, and he is definitely more than meets the eye. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Huckleberry Special'' - Buffalo Sleeper Suplex float-over into an Armhook Crossface lock in a standing Buffalo Sleeper, then a Overhead Suplex with opponent landing belly first, hold still locked opponents wrist under his arm still, Doc would adjust lie across the opponent's back **''Whiskey Blackout No. 7 aka Ol’ No. 7'' (Straitjacket Side Piledriver) - Doc crosses the opponent’s arms across their mid-section in a Gutwrench position with his hands interlocked with theirs, then lifts them upside-down before dropping them on the neck/shoulders; variations include a reverse version and pin combo with arms held **''Knob Creek'' (counter Irish Whip/Clothesline/Punch with a High Heel Kick to the back of the head; setup move for "Ol' Number 7") **Variety of DDTs **Hangman's Neckbreaker **Slingshot Spinning Wheelkick **Snake Eyes *'Nickname' **'"Doc"' *'Theme music' **''"Whiskey in the Jar"'' by Metallica **''"Gimme Shelter"'' by The Rolling Stones Championships and accomplishments *'Full Metal Wrestling' **Full Metal Championship **Full Metal Ultraviolent Championship External links Category:Wrestlers Category:LPW Alumni